


Don't You Cry No More

by DeanSam221B



Series: Heaven [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Comfort, Gen, M/M, POV First Person, wincest if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanSam221B/pseuds/DeanSam221B
Summary: A little glimpse of heaven - moments after the last scene of the series finale. Can be read as wincest or brotherly feels.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Heaven [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024546
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Don't You Cry No More

"It's OK Dad, you can go now" - My son's words were the last thing I can remember.   
I feel so much lighter in a way I've never felt before... This place - this I think I know - isn't it the bridge where we solved our first case? I looked around, he should be somewhere near by - even if he isn't, now that I am sure that I 've finally made it to heaven, I will find him.  
But I can already see his back, he is leaning on the railing of the bridge.   
"Heya Sammy! ", he said even before turning around!   
Suddenly I felt something like fear - what if it isnot actually over and this is just a fragment of my imagination?  
"Dean" - I said, holding myself still.   
Then he smiled and the whole universe brightened. I threw myself in his arms and breathed. It felt like I can finally breathe freely. He smelt the same as I remembered...  
Dean pulled himself away first to look at me properly. He was smiling.   
"I kept my promise " , I mumbled.   
"Yes, you did, my Baby", he sounded so proud, "wanna go home, Sammy? "  
Sammy! Ah!   
"Call me again Dean, " , I was avoiding his eyes, I really don't know why, and then I heard myself almost whispering, "please"!  
"Sammy" -  
I couldn't hold myself anymore - I just hugged Dean with every little strength I had in me. He would understand - he always does - my Dean...   
"Let it go Sammy, I am here, Baby, shh... " , he was lightly drawing small circles on my back and repeating these words.   
I must be crying the  
"Just let me hold you for one more minute ", I am not yet ready to let go off him...   
Dean placed soft kisses on the side of my neck,   
"Don't you wanna see our home Sammy? Come on, I will show you around"  
Yes - home.   
I smiled - Dean took my hand and pulled a little towards the impala.   
It is so comforting to sit in the passanger seat. Everything is so dream - like!   
On the way Dean was talking about heaven, about the way Jack had made the changes. Even ifJack is, you know, "JACK" now, I couldn't help feeling a litttle proud of him!   
Dean told me about Mom and Dad, about Bobby, Rufus, Charlie and Jo.. Everyone.   
"Have you been to Mom and Dad's? "  
I asked curiously. We have never been fortunate enough to frame a sentence like that! It felt so heart warmingly nice to even ask the question.   
But why is Dean looking like this? I know this look -  
"Dean!!!???? " I asked incredulously!  
"What??? You know me Sammy - you know why"  
Oh yes - I know him - a little too well.   
"OK, we will go and meet them soon, alright? "  
I didn't notice when we came in front of our home.   
It is indeed beautiful, surrounded by the serenity of the mountains, a little cabin - nothing grand - but just the way I would have liked it - and this was the exact moment when it finally hit me, this is it - I have finally reached my destination - and this time for good! No more goodbyes, no more living in memories. Everything I have ever wanted was here - sitting right beside me.   
I glanced at Dean, he was not looking at me, but for some reason he chose that exact moment to take my hand into his and gave it a light squeeze. I let myself absorb the warmth of his touch.   
There are so many things I wanted to share with him, so many years of trivialities that I didn't get to share with my brother - so many lost moments to make up for - I didn't know where to start!   
"That is your room Sammy - go and take a look, you'll love it -" Dean sounded excited and happy and proud all together!   
But I was not.   
Dean must have seen that on my face.   
"Sammy? "   
His voice sounded so unsure and a little shaky may be.   
"Dean - " , how do I frame it?   
"What is it baby brother? Tell me? Did I say something wrong? Do you want to stay somewhere else? "  
"What!!! NO - no - no! How could you even think that Dean? It is just that I have spent more than enough time away from you, and I am tired of it"  
"I am not going anywhere my Boy"  
"I know! That is not I am talking about. I just - I just don't want my room - Dean - let me stay near you - as close as possible - at least for now... "  
I know it sounded almost like begging - but why would that bother me anyway? If not him, then to whom would I beg???   
Dean looked at me surprised - then did not say a single word, instead just took me in his arms and let me rest my head on his shoulder.   
"You don't have to be away from me anymore Sammy. This is it. I am here - with you "  
At night, when I was lying beside Dean, I put my head on his chest - where I could hear his heart beating - just like I used to do when I was a kid and I had a nightmare . I could feel Dean's t-shirt getting all wet with my silent tears. But I couldn't stop them.   
Dean was carding his fingers through my hair. It didn't take long for me to succumb into the deep sleep. After a long long time, it was peaceful and content. It was dreamless - because I was cocooned in my dream - my Dean. This time I was looking forward to the new sunrise... 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this one let me know by your kudos and comments - I can write more about their life in Heaven if you want. Writing this fic was more comforting than I thought it would be.


End file.
